Class Equals Boring
by Inhuman8
Summary: The Marauders start passing notes in class! As usual. Slight slash in later chapters.
1. History Of Magic

Class Equals Boring  
Chapter One -- History of Magic

_Sirius _James **Remus **Peter **_Lily_**

* * *

_S- Prongs, I'm bored _

J- Entertain yourself

_S- How? Binns is talking _

J- I'm sure U, of all people, will find a way

_S- Ur no help. Mooney, I'm bored _

**R- Quiet, I'm sleeping **

_S- And U look like an angel _

**R- Shut up **

_S- Why?_

**R- 'cause I told U 2 **

_S- Well, that's not a very good reason _

**R- Yeah, well it's all I've got **

_S- Ain't that the truth _

**R- SHUT UP, PADFOOT!! **

J- SHUT UP, BOTH OF U!! LILY'S LOOKING!!

_S- In 3 seconds he's gonna ruffle his hair, watch. 3,2,1... _

J- ruffles his hair

_S- Ur pathetic Prongs _

J- I no U R, but what am I?

**R- O yeah, real mature, James **

J- I no U R, but what am I?

_S- U just called urself immature, U no that right? _

J- The truth is better than lying

**R- Well, at least U can face the truth, that ur a git **

_S- I'm soo proud of U, Mooney. U insulted Prongs! _

**R- And it felt good **

J- I'm hurt

_S- And we don't care!! When's full moon? _

**R- I'm going 2 pretend he didn't just ask that **

J- 2 more weeks

P- Guys, what'd Binns just say about Goblin Wars? 

**R- don't no **

J- I was sleeping

**R- Yeah, right, Prongs **

_S- zzzzz... _

P- Well, ur a big help 

_S- Thank U, Thank U. I'm here all week! _

J- Y? No body's listening 2 U

_S- That's-- _

bell

Chapter 2  
Home


	2. Transfiguration

ClassBoring

ClassBoring  
Chapter 2 -- Tranfiguration

_S- When's full moon? _

**R- McGonagall's gonna kill U if she catches us. **

_S- Why me? Why not 1 of U 2? _

J- Because we're not ugly gits

_S- That's not nice _

J- No it isn't

_S- And it's exactly Y Lily isn't dating U _

J- Yes it--hey!

**R- Are U two ever gonna pay attention in class? **

_S- Nope _

**R- And if you 2 get T's, I'm gonna laugh **

J- I can live with that

_**L- And if U ever want a 1/100 chance with me, U have 2 get A's **_

J- Okay. Padfoot, shut up

_S- Make me _

J- Padfoot...

_S- No! _

J- Pad--

McGonagall- "Mr.Potter, Mr.Black, detention. My office, tonight. You know my rule about note-passing."

J & S- nod

**R- Ha, I win **

_S- Win what? The award 4 Biggest Doofus? _

_**L- That's not nice **_

_S- Oooo, ur standing up 4 him. Evans likes Lupin...Evans likes Lupin! _

J- I hate U Evans

_**L- Trust me Potter, I've hated U 4 a lot, lot, longer **_

**R- Lily doesn't like me! Nor do I like her! **

_S- ... _

J- ...

_S- When's full moon? _

_**L- Why? **_

_S- Date James and you'll find out _

_**L- Is the giant squid the other choice? **_

_S- ...sure _

_**L- Hey, squid! **_

**R- Feel the burn... **

J- If the burn is an urge 2 strangle Paddy, than I'm feelin' it!

_S- ... _

bell


	3. Divination

ClassBoring

ClassBoring  
Chapter 3--Divination

_S- zzzz... _

J- zzzz...

**R- zzzzz... **

_S- Well, U 2 are a lively bunch _

**R- So R U **

_S- I'm not a bunch, I'm a single person _

J- U R? That's surprising...hey everybody, Paddy's single!

_S- Guess what I see in the crystal ball _

J- What?

_S- U getting eaten by a giant marshmellow _

J- I'll eat my way out

**R- Actually, U would be digested first **

_S- ... _

J- ...

_**L- 4 once, U 2 R silent **_

_S- not 4 long... _

J- This class is so boring I can't even think of anything 2 write!

_S- ClassBoring _

**R- BoringFlobberworms **

J- Flobberwormsfat

_S- FatGrubbly-Plank _

**R- Grubbly-PlankGirl **

J- GirlLily Evans

_**L- Lily EvansNot your girlfriend!! **_

J- I'm sad

**R- Lily not being your girlfriend should be old news by now **

J- No, I'm sad 'cause I'm going 2 get eaten by a giant marshmellow

_S- That just sank in?! _

J- ...yep

**R- There is something wrong with U **

_S- I thought we established that a long time ago _

**R- oops, I forgot **

J- ForgettingBad

_S- badpancakes _

**R- PancakesFluffy **

J- FluffyWhipped Cream

_S- Whipped CreamTerrible _

**R- TerribleT **

_S- T Divination _

J- DivinationBoring

_S- BoringClass _

bell


	4. Potions

Class=Boring  
Chapter 4--Potions

_Dear Mr. Prongs, Mr. Padfoot would like to inform you that he is bored. I'm bored, Mr. Padfoot _

Dear Mr. Padfoot, You are a git. sincerely, Mr. Prongs

_Mr. Mooney, Mr. Prongs called me a git. Mr. Padfoot _

**Mr. Padfoot, Leave Mr. Mooney out of this. Mr. Mooney **

_Mr. Prongs, Mr. Padfoot bets U that he can come up with 10 things that R wrong with U. Mr. Padfoot _

Mr. Padfoot, Ur on. Mr. Prongs

_Mr. Prongs,  
1) U smell  
2) U can't get a date with Evans 4 ur life  
3) Ur hair is ALWAYS messy  
4) U sing terribly  
5) in the shower  
6) U snog ur pillow in ur sleep  
7) U eat like a pig  
8) U've had ticks (DOZENS!!)  
9) That pimply girl in Ravenclaw likes U  
10) U LOST AGAINST POOP-FACE HOUSE!!!!!  
Pay up, Mr. Padfoot_

Mr. Padfoot,  
1) U live with poop-face parents  
2) You've had fleas  
3) Evans hates U  
4) Ur an idiot  
5) U swear in ur sleep  
6) U barely eat  
7)U take 2 hour showers  
8) U liked that pimply girl  
9) U smell  
10) U KNOCKED ME OUT WITH A BLUDGER THAT GAME!!!  
Pay up, Mr. Prongs

**Mr. Prongs, Mr. Mooney has reviewed your list directed to Mr. Padfoot and has found it un-fair in the following ways:  
1) U live with poop-face parents (Not Mr. Padfoot's fault)  
2) U have fleas (natural 4 dogs)  
3) Evans hates U (Lily's fault)  
4) Ur an idiot (Mr. Padfoot got more O's than U)  
5) U swear in ur sleep (Mr. Padfoot is unaware of doing so)  
6) U barely eat (Mr. Padfoot is not hungry)  
7) U take 2 hour showers (Mr. Padfoot like 2 B clean)  
8) U ****liked ****that pimply girl (In the past)  
9) U smell (HE DOES NOT!!!)  
10) U KNOCKED ME OUT WITH A BLUDGER THAT GAME!!! (accidents happen)  
P.P. Mr . Mooney **

Mr. Mooney, What does 'P.P.' mean? Mr. Prongs

**Mr. Prongs, Pay Padfoot. Mr. Mooney**

Mr. Mooney, Ooooo, ur standing up 4 him! Slightly Grossed Out, Mr. Prongs

-bell-


	5. Detention

ClassBoring

ClassBoring  
Chapter 5--Detention

J- I can't believe U got me into this

_S- How is this my fault? _

J- U started every single 1 of the notes in class!

_S- And U continued them _

J-...

_S- At least U got 2 talk 2 Lily _

J- Yeah, I got her 2 admit that she hates me!!

_S- See, mate. She wrote it. _

J- Whatever

_S- Did U notice we're doing what we got in trouble 4? _

J- Yes, actually, I did

_S- And ur not strangling me? _

J- That'd just get me into more trouble

_S-... _

J- U do know that if we get caught, that means more detentions, right?

_S- Yep, used to it _

J-...

_S-... _

J- I wonder who Remmy likes

_S- It sorta seems like Lily _

J- Or U

_S- WHAT?! _

J- Didn't U see how quick he was 2 say that he didn't like Lily, and Lily didn't like him?

_S- So...? _

J- And he stands up 4 U all the time

_S- ...Ur sick _

J- Or Remmy might be

_S- No, U R. Remmy is not. _

J- Or R U?

_S- ... _

J- Do U like Remmy?

_S- No _

J- Do U?

_S- Ok, I do! Do U promise not 2 tell? _

J- Course not. Ur my best friend.

McGonagall- "Boys, you may go now."

. . . . . .

That's it! I hope U liked it! Whoot! That's like 4 updates in one day! I'm on a roll!


End file.
